


Triste storia di un cercapersone

by darkrin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hospitals
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Pager vuole solo fare il suo lavoro, Andrea vuole solo dormire e un uomo vuole solo andare ad aiutare i suoi alleati Piccioni.





	Triste storia di un cercapersone

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M1 della quintasettimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week5/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), prompt: _assistere a qualcosa di orribile_.  
> \- Non so come funzionino le denunce di fuga in Italia, ma sono convinta che le faccia comunque la caposala, ma LICENZA POETICA okay?   
> \- Mi sono presa un sacco di licenze poetiche. /o/

 

 

Vuole che sia chiaro: la sua non è una storia d’invidia, di gelosia o di un malsano senso di onnipotenza. Si rende conto – _lui!_ – che tutti loro hanno un loro ruolo preciso da ricoprire perché la catena della sanità pubblica continui a funzionare come una ben oliata macchina senza intoppi e senza decessi.

Lo sa e capisce anche che il suo ruolo sia quello destinato ad essere il meno riconosciuto, il meno coperto di onori e gli sta bene. Pensa di essere fatto per questo lavorare nell’ombra, nonostante non sia mai stato un tipo particolarmente silenzioso, solo che, ecco, gli piacerebbe ogni tanto ricevere anche lui qualche riconoscimento e non essere solo l’oggetto di sfoghi e vessazioni, di infinite lamentele. Di infiniti: _ti odio, fammi dormire almeno una notte!_ , come se poi lui non fosse l’unico ad essere sempre sveglio per tutte e diciotto le ore di turno in modo da poter destare chi di dovere nelle situazioni di urgenza.

Vorrebbe non essere, ogni tanto, anche abbandonato in macchina o in un’altra stanza come fosse solo un essere inutile.

 

***

 

Sono le tre di notte di un sabato sera tranquillo e il suo collega, il giovanissimo Dottor Andrea Ramino è andato a dormire da ore, trascinandosi su piedi stanchi fino alla stanza che gli è destinata quando è di turno. Il giovane uomo si è portato dietro la valigetta contenente stetoscopio e saturimetro, oltre al telefono di guardia e l’ha lasciato lì in bella vista sul cruscotto della macchina.

Pager non vorrebbe essere malpensante, ché gli piace fidarsi di questi nuovi medici, ne ha visti tanti nei suoi anni di onorata carriera ed è difficile non affezionarsi a loro, ma la frequenza con cui Andrea Ramino lo dimentica in macchina o in stanza o in qualsiasi ambiente in cui lui non si trovi comincia ad essere sospetta.

È intento a scrutare, con il suo schermo scuro, il cielo riccamente puntinato di stelle visibili in quella quantità solo in una piccola città di provincia, quando lo sente: quella sensazione che qualcuno gli stia contemporaneamente strizzando e attraversando gli ingranaggi che gli riempiono il ventre grigio e che precede l’immancabile bisogno di trillare più forte che può. Quasi si metterebbe a saltare sul posto, ma non ha molle al suo interno e non ci sarebbe comunque nessuno ad osservarlo, se non il gatto che, sornione, da qualche sera gira sempre intorno alla piccola palazzina a due piani dove vivono i giovani medici.

È con una certa malcelata soddisfazione che Pager osserva – con un occhio interiore più acuto di quello di molti seguaci delle nuove scuole di meditazione – che l’allarme è stato tirato per la fuga di un paziente e che il Dottor Ramino dovrà aspettare che lo chiamino per rispondere, svegliarsi, rivestirsi e uscire nel freddo della notte e questo solo perché _non ha voluto ascoltarlo_.

Il caposala di turno non sarà contento, riflette, mentre il suo schermo torna a farsi scuro e Pager inizia a contare i minuti ( _cinque_. Troppi se fosse stata un’urgenza vitale) che separano l’arrivo trafelato di Andrea Ramino alla macchina.

\- Vi odio – borbotta il ragazzo, sbattendo la portiera. – Vi odio così tanto quando suonate. –

Il borbottio piccato di Pager - perché non è certo stato lui a svegliarlo e non è giusto che ci vada sempre di mezzo - è nascosto dal rumore dell’accensione del motore e dal rumore degli pneumatici che grattano sull’asfalto alla partenza mezza addormentata del mezzo.

La caposala è, effettivamente, poco contenta quando Andrea arriva in reparto, ma Pager non può assistere come vorrebbe alla discussione perché essa si svolge, per la maggior parte al telefono. Può solo assistere al modo in cui i due infermieri di notte accolgono, seccati, il medico e a come la voce di Andrea, al telefono, salga di alcune ottave prima di acquietarsi in un borbottio sconfitto.

\- Non hai sentito il cercapersone? – gli domanda uno dei due infermieri (Antonio, riporta la targhetta sul suo camice) , quando Andrea mette giù il telefono.

Sullo schermo del computer davanti a loro è aperto il documento da compilare per denunciare la fuga che dovranno inviare al commissariato.

Andrea scuote il capo, stanco. Due pesanti occhiaie gli segnano gli occhi che tiene stretti in due fessure e Pager è quasi certo che la luce blu dello schermo non sia di aiuto alla sua vista. Un po’ gli dispiace perché lui tiene davvero ai suoi colleghi. Anche a quelli che lo abbandonano.

\- No – borbotta.

\- Strano – osserva Antonio. Tra le mani tiene una tazza di caffè nero fumante e se la porta sotto al naso e ne inala il profumo come se solo quello potesse aiutarlo a rimanere sveglio. – Fanno un rumore infernale. –

Andrea esala un verso di assenso e per un attimo nella sala non resta altro che il rumore del suo ticchettare sui tasti mentre dettaglia nome, cognome, data di nascita, luogo di residenza del paziente fuggito dall’ospedale mentre era sotto misura di trattamento sanitario obbligatorio.

\- L’ho dimenticato in macchina – ammette, alla fine con un sospiro.

Pager vorrebbe saltargli fuori dalla tasca e urlare: _bugiardo! L’hai fatto di proposito!,_ ma lo hanno fatto con un’ugola che funziona solo a comando e senza gambe e non può fare altro che rimanere fermo e fumare in silenzio come quei pazienti che, ogni notte, gli fanno fischiare la pancia perché si ostinano ad accendersi sigarette nei corridoi o nei bagni, incuranti degli allarmi antincendio.

Antonio schiocca la lingua. Pager quasi può sentire quanto _non gli creda_ e gli basta quello per eleggerlo a suo infermiere preferito seduta stante.

\- Vedi di fare più attenzione. Oggi è stato solo un paziente scappato, ma non si può mai sapere e a volte i pazienti non possono aspettare che vi chiamiamo – prende un sorso di caffè ed emette un verso di disgusto. – O a volte non possiamo chiamarvi perché ci stanno picchiando – continua.

Se fosse umano Pager è convinto che gli sarebbe già saltato in braccio per baciarlo perché sembra che sia così che le persone esprimono il loro entusiasmo. Andrea infila una mano nella tasca in cui ha infilato Pager e si strofina nervosamente le dita.

\- È solo che… - scuote la testa e il movimento si ripercuote fino alla tasca. – No Hai ragione. Farò più attenzione la prossima volta – afferma. – Però ora possiamo concentrarsi sulla denuncia così possiamo tornare tutti e due a dormire prima che ci sia un’altra urgenza? – domanda.

Antonio esala una risata.

\- Che ti serve di sapere? –

\- Com’era vestito il tipo? –

\- Pantaloni del pigiama grigi e maglietta a righe. Scarpe da ginnastica nera. Ti ricordi che aspetto aveva? –

\- Non proprio… non sono del reparto e sono pessimo con i volti. –

\- Capelli neri, lunghezza delle spalle. Occhi azzurri. Alto 1.70 circa, corporatura normale, un tatuaggio di un piccione che dispiega il volo sulla spalla destra. –

\- Un… piccione? –

Andrea si volta a guardarlo interdetto e la sedia cigola sotto al movimento; Antonio annuisce.

\- La gente è strana – osserva. Beve un altro sorso di caffè. - È convinto di essere parte di una squadra di eroi destinata a salvare il mondo dall’invasione di maghi, vampiri e cavalieri. –

\- E il piccione che c’entra? –

\- È il loro simbolo. O sono loro gli eroi non so. Questa parte del colloquio non era chiara perché si è agitato e ha iniziato a urlare che tenendolo qui, lontano dai suoi compagni, stavamo condannando una loro Bestia Sacra a morte certa. –

\- Ah – esala il medico.

Pager rotea le lettere sullo schermo. Sono le quattro di mattina e non capisce proprio come facciano quei due a non capire che è troppo presto per concentrarsi sui deliri di pazienti che non sono neanche più presenti sul suolo dell’ospedale. Poi è lui quello con troppa dedizione al lavoro.

\- Altri segni particolari? – domanda Andrea.

Pager pensa che: vedi? Si intendono bene e se solo Andrea si decidesse davvero il consiglio di Antonio potrebbero fare grandi cose insieme.

\- Non che io sappia – risponde Antonio. – Che non voleva stare qui? – aggiunge sovrappensiero.

Andrea esala, finalmente, una risata roca, stanca, da: _quattro di mattina senza dormire_.

\- Ma chi di noi lo vuole davvero? -

Pager pensa: _non io_.


End file.
